


Satellite Heart

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on the song by Anya Marina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite Heart

_So pretty, so smart_

_Such a waste of a young heart_

_What a pity, what a sham_

_What's the matter with you man?_

These days, Levi found himself staring at Mikasa more and more, her unique eyes, her beautiful hair, and even more remarkable, her skills, and her talent. If he didn't know any beter, he'd wonder why she was willing to throw away her life in the military. While it was true, what everyone said about being able to see on the faces of others what their experiences with titans were, and Levi could tell she'd seen more than some others in the 104th division, he didn't fool himself for a minute thinking that her reasons for being here were solely to protect Eren, and he knew she wouldn't look at anyone but him unless he spoke up about his feelings, but something held him back.

 

_Don't you see it's wrong? Can't you get it right?_

_Outta mind and outta sight_

 

_Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys_

_Put a lid on all that noise_

Levi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He needed to get his mind off her, that's all. This was jst a temporary infatuation just like any other he'd had in the past. Maybe the next time they were back in the walls he'd follow Hanji's advice and go out, meet people. Maybe then his heart would stop beating so loudly around her.

 

_I'm a satellite heart lost in the dark_

_I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start_

_But I'll be true to you_

Even so, every time he thought about doing such a thing, he felt like a damn shrinking violet, something he'd never known himself to be. Even if he wanted to go out, he wouldn't know where to go. Relationships whether fleeting or serious, hadn't had much appeal to him before. Now, any relationship without her had even less.

 

_I hear you're living out of state_

_Running in a whole new scene_

Rumors began to circulate about the Military Police making an appeal for Eren's custody, and this time they supposedly had new evidence as to why he should be given to them. Levi knew to well that if they won, Mikasa would leave him too, determined to fight for Eren's life whether it meant vouching for him or committing treason to keep him safe.

 

_You know I haven't slept in weeks_

_You're the only thing I see_

Levi couldn't think of that option. This girl was driving him mad, and the more he thought about her, the more he realized she was slowly consuming his whole being. The only way he could get crazier at this point was if he was denied being able to see her.

 

_I'm a satellite heart lost in the dark_

_I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start_

_But I'll be true to you_

As the rumors gained more weight, Levi began to panic a little more each day until he couldn't take it anymore. A knock on his office door startled him from his thoughts and made his heart beat double time. "Yes, come in," he requested, standing as Mikasa entered looking confused.

"You wanted to see me, Corporal?" she asked, holding her hands behind her back.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors about Eren circulating. I want to assure you that Irvin, Hanji, and I are preparing as much evidence to go against whatever the Military Police as we can find," he said, before getting to his real point. "I also know that if we lose that you'll want to go with Eren to protect him and I have no intention of trying to stop you whatever that entails. However, in case you do, and something happens, I want you to know that... I've very much admired your talent and have loved being able to work with you. I've enjoyed your presence here immensely, and I've come to have... certain feelings for you."

 

_I'm a satellite heart lost in the dark_

Mikasa was deathly quiet for a moment as she digested the information. Finally, a small smile played on her lips. "I feel the same way," she told him.

 

_I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start_

Levi could swear his heart leapt into his throat as he stepped around his desk, dumbstruck. Carefully as if she was a fragile porcelain doll, he reached forward and cupped her cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Mikasa eagerly returned the kiss, bringing her hands to rest on his shoulders.

 

_But I'll be true to you no matter what you do_

As they each pulled away breathless, Mikasa promised, "I'm not leaving after the hearing. I believe you'll be able to convince the Commander-in-chief to look at things our way. I believe in you."

 

_Yeah, I'll be true to you_


End file.
